Snow Angel
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When we are in need, he is conveniently there to make a deal. Since he's still unable to catch the elusive Johnny Blaze, he decides to give the situation a woman's touch.
1. Chapter 1

My feet glided across the ice with ease as I I went for another spread eagle. It took me forever to perfect this move and I smiled with my eyes closed and went with the flow and relished in the cold night air.

"Quite a snow angel aren't we?" A man's voice snapped me back to reality."Your very talented."

I politely smiled and slid to a stop at the way out of the rink.

"thank you." I said quietly as I took off the skates and walked past him without another glance.

He was kinda creepy I thought to myself. I walked outside to my boyfriend's car that was waiting for me.

"You love that rink more than you love me." he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"not possible." I smiled." wait, have you been drinking again?"

"why not?" he laughed.

"I hate when you drink, you don't make any sense and you drive crazy." I grabbed the handle above my window.

He laughed like I just told a joke and went on driving.

"I do, do I?" he swerved a bit causing me gasp and grab the steering wheel to steady it. He giggled at me again.

"Tyler!" I scolded.

"What?" He said.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"what? This?" he swerved again.

I tried to pull on my seat belt but it was stuck. I hated this damn piece of shit car.

He once again swerved. My nerves were on edge now as he started going faster. He edged into the opposite lane and I saw the lights comin for us.

I screamed his name and he moved back to the lane just in time.

"woo hoo yea!" he said.

I felt like hyperventilating. I closed my eyes a took a deep breath. I met Tyler two years ago in art school. I thought we'd hit it off but his mother died. Not long after, he took to drinking.

I slowly opened my eyes meeting a bright light I started tugging at the seat belt furiously. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes again.

:-:

Beep beep beep beep.

That sound played over and over in my head as I

reopened my eyes.

"wha-?" I looked to my arm to see an I.v., and down to see that I was wearing a hospital gown.

"Tyler!" I called trying to sit up."Tyler answer me!"

The curtain in front of me opened.

"Ma am calm down." the woman said.

"where's Tyler? Where is he?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry." a man walked in." I'm Doctor Tompkins, you were in a wreck Ms. Mackenzie. Do you remember anything?

"uh-umm-I-uh." I put a hand on my head.

"Tyler." I repeated the last things we spoke." what? Stop that. What this? ...And then he kept swerving just to scare me and the seatbelt wouldn't work and when I opened my eyes to see that light. I-I thought I was dead. I was do scared so I closed them." I wiped my eyes." everything else after that is... blank."

"well I'm surprised you remember anything. You were thrown 30 feet from the car. You have a concussion and multiple mild injuries. The fact that the throw didn't break anything probably means you were either knocked out or blacked out."He explained." And your body wasn't tense so you landed hard but without a severe or fatal impact."

"Tyler?"

"Oh he's in the bed next to you."

I looked over and he pulled back the side curtain for me to see him.

"Hey, Lil." he whispered through a breathing mask.

I looked away from him. He could have killed us both. And for what? A fucking joy ride.

"Lil you ok? Lilly?" He said and I ignored him. The tears started pouring.

"Don't talk to me!" I glared at him through blurry eyes.

The Doctor stood there and awkwardly clapped his hands once. "Ok." He broke the silence." let's -"

"How long?" I interrupted, sniffling.

"Sorry?"

"How till I can leave?"

"at least another night till we get your test results back."

I dried my tears and nodded.

"Rest now." he instructed.

"Ok." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

:-:

I tugged at the seatbelt and the lights blinded my vision and I felt the crash and I found myself on the ground. I could feel the cold ground getting colder as the heat drained out of me.

I heard footsteps and struggled to move my head. and gasped as i felt a pain in my head. I could feel the blood slowly sliding down my face.

"Do you want to live, snow angel?"

"pl-please h-help me!" I gasped and yelled hysterically.

"Do you want to live?" He repeated.

"Y-yes!"

"make a deal with me and this will all go away."

"w-who are you." I swallowed, shivering.

"Times running out Lillian." he mused." will you make a deal with me?"

"Please just help me!" I was almost to the point of blacking out. A cover of warmth was slowly washing over me starting from my feet. I started shaking and gasping.

I stretched out a bloody hand.

"Deal?" He asked.

With my last breath I whispered.

"Yes."

he laughed and grabbed my hand.

I jolted up in the hospital bed. I sighed and got up. I was a little wobbly as i took my first few steps. I glided the Iv monitor along with me while I pulled back Tyler's curtain.

I slowly grazed his arm with my hand and he came to. He was always a light sleeper. He was also very ticklish.

I skimmed my fingernails along his arm making him giggle a bit.

"hey LillyBug." he whispered.

"hey Tyger." I smiled, skimming his arm again

"Lilly. Im really sorry, I promise no more drinking."

I stopped. Immediately my blood ran cold. I restarted tickling his arm.

"Lilly."

"what?"

"stop that. I'm serious."

"what this?" I did it slower.

He caught my hand." what's wrong with you?"

"You killed me Tyger." I smiled

"your talking crazy." He blew on my hand and rubbed it together." your so cold."

I leaned down.

"then warm me up." I planted my lips on to his and immediately felt the warmth engulf me. God, it felt so good. I could feel his protests but paid mind to the flailing arms. When he finally stilled, I came back up feeling refreshed.

"it's time snow angel." I looked to see the man from my dream."it's time for you to do me a favour."

I came back to my senses and looked to see Tyler was frozen solid. His skin a dark blew, his lips purple, and his hair had frost in it.

"You killed me." I repeated." so I killed you. It's only fair."

I ripped the Iv out of my arm and followed the man. I was no longer Lillian Mackenzie she was now dead. Now I was something else, something different.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short and the ending was a little weird but please review or alert I'd you liked it and would like to read on.<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks Mistyblueshadows for giving my story a chance by alerting this story and In-Love-With-Paul-Get-Over-It for alerting and making it a favorite. I really appreciate it.:)**

/:/ means switching from a narrating for Jonny Blaze to Lilly.

:-: means like a time period passing between scenes for Lilly.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>John passed back and forth holding a pitcher of water. He could feel the Rider rising up inside him. He thought he could control this thing but he had know idea what it was or it's origins. He would unwillingly transform and go out looking for tainted souls to damn into oblivion. He thought he could hide butwould never figure out why he picked New York.<p>

Hoping that tonight he would get a break, he decided to go for a walk.

/:/

"I saved your life snow angel." he said sweetly." now you play your part."

I sighed and sipped my coffee. "what do I have to do?"

"Find the Rider."

"Rider?" I tilted my head.

"A little mistake I need takin care of." he smiled." I'm sure you can manage. However, you won't be able to feel him unless the Rider is released. His human form is here in New York if my sources are correct."

"Name?" I asked.

"Johnny Blaze."

A cold chill slowly slithered around me causing me to shiver. that damn feeling was back.

"You look cold, dear."

I looked on the floor to the waiter.

"I'am."

"you want that feeling to go away?"

I looked back to him with a glare.

"yes." I growled.

With a smirk he replied.

"find the Rider and you'll find your warmth."

I nodded and got up from the booth passing the dead waiter and two other men as I went to walk out of the diner.

"oh and you might want to change." He called." wont get anywhere in a hospital gown."

I arched a brow as I looked down at my current attire. I mentally agreed with him and walked out.

:-:

From what I could recall, this was down town New York. Was this what I was reduced to? Walking down crack alleys, looking for a total stranger just so I could feel normal again? Did I know longer have a conscience since I wasn't human anymore? What about Mama and Papa?

The bone chilled feeling was pricking at my skin like a million tinny needles not stabbing but digging. Deeper and deeper till the numbness became a little painful. I needed heat.

I scanned the faces as I passed by till I caught someone's eye. A woman smirked at me as I slowly walked across the street towards her.

"Hey baby." she said casually." you looking for a good time?"

I smiled

"you could say that. Iv got 50 bucks." I grazed a finger down her arm."you free?"

She took my hand and guided me into the shadows. I gently but firmly had her against the wall. I needed her as hot and heavy as I could get her. I ignored her soft moans as I did what Tyler always did to me. I had one hand gently rubbing her thigh and and the other tangled into her hair as I left a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder.

After my tries I finally got her to be more audible. I could finally feel her blood rushing, she was ready. So was I.

A few minutes later I walked out of the alley in her pink shorts, flip flops, but I kept my black top. I looked at her wallet and took out her ID and dropped it by her body.

"look on the bright side." I said turning back to her blank face." at least you died fast. Some crack head would have done you in sooner or later and left you to choke on your own blood."

RwvAfter a while, I made it closer into to the city where all the lights flashed and people were coming from all directions. People chatting on their phones and giggling with their friends. I envied all these people. Oblivious to their privilege to be here. Was I just the same when I was alive?

/:/

He knew this was a mistake. He shouldn't have gone out. He thought one coffee would be ok. Now he was running into a dark alley. The heat rising inside him.

"One fucking person!" he yelled laughing like a mad man." I'd like to meet at least one." he gasped and laughed." who hasnt." he couldn't finish that sentence. In a blast he became the Rider and set out to real some havoc.

/:/

Like a jolt of electricity I gasped at this new feeling. It was pulking at me, I started walking faster and faster till I broke into a run. I pushed past people. He's close! He's here! The Ghost Rider, and he's all mine.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I was kinda iffy about it. But please review:)<p>

TheSpazChik


End file.
